A Devil with White Wings
by Moe99
Summary: Enma sees a strange yet beautiful boy fall from the sky on the way to school and decideds to take him home. He learns there is a world above ours. Full Summary inside. Rated T for swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own anything.

Summary: Enma Kozato sees a strange yet beautiful boy fall from the sky on the way to school and takes him home. He learns there's another world above ours called the 'Sky Realm' and that the people there are just like us, you know, except the wings. The boy, Tsunayoshi, starts living with Enma and his family during his stay on Earth and introduces them to new people, things, and ideas they've never knew before. Can Enma survive living with the cute Angel/Devil uke? 0027, Yandere!1827, all27, and many others.

Chapter 1 - Falling

* * *

><p>I felt the pull. The weight of the air, the invisible hands dragging me down, it was the pull. The wind howled loudly making me unable to hear my own screams. When I hit the earth, I didn't really feel pain. I felt numb, my body tingling. I faintly remember thinking I heard something. I dismissed it and drifted off into deep sleep.<p>

Enma's P.O.V

On my way to school I saw a fallen angel, literally. The first thing I noticed was the large crater taking up most of my neighborhood street. Then it was the bright, beautiful orange flame that was dying down in the center of the crater that covered a winged boy. I had to admit, he was beautiful. Bright, pure white wings splayed underneath him as he groaned in pain. Red blood dripped down his forehead, painting his peach colored skin red. He pulled his legs in, close to his body, before opening his eyes. They matched the color of his hair, warm chocolate brown. He grabbed his arm, clothed in a long sleeved cloak that matched the color of his wings, and breathed. The white cloak was turning red, just like his skin.

His eyes started turning hazy. He closed his eyes and seemed to drift of somewhere far away in his mind. I looked over him in wonder and before I knew it, I was standing at the edge of the crater, leaning over to look closer. Then I was in the crater beside him, feeling nothing but a strange wonderful sensation. I honestly didn't understand why I felt this way. A person just fell from the sky and they looked broken yet I felt so wonderful looking at him. Maybe I was sadistic and I didn't know it, but then again _I _didn't inflict this pain on his so I couldn't be a sadist. Maybe I also somehow got hurt during his crash and didn't know it. Yes, a rock must have hit me and this wonderful, strange sensation is actually unconsciousness pulling me into its embrace. I looked on at the boy and finally noticed he wasn't moving.

"Hey," I said. "Are you alive?" I forgot that if he wasn't alive he wouldn't be able to answer that question. I moved my hand and placed it on his chest. I felt it bob shallowly up and down as he breathed raggedly. "I guess you are. Are you unconscious?" I asked. After waiting a while I decided the answer was 'yes' since he would've spoken up by now. "I guess you need help. I wonder what time it is." I said to myself, looking up at the sky. The sun was a bit higher up then when I last checked, not by a lot but enough to know it moved. "It must be 9:00 or 10:00 already; Adel's going to get mad." I said to myself. I looked at the boy again and smiled for the first time that day. I lifted him onto my back and climbed out the crater. I stumbled getting out and chuckled. "It's good that you're not heavy, that would make this more difficult since I'm not strong." I told the boy, turning to see his head on my back. "If you're wondering I'm taking you home with me, hopefully someone over there with me able to fix you up." I told him.

I walked halfway back home before stopping. I turned my head towards him and asked, "By the way, what exactly are you?"

* * *

><p>The boy was still unconscious when we got home. The maids were surprised to see me at home at 10:37 (They told me the time.) on a school day and even more surprised when they saw the boy on my back. Sometime between me carrying him here his wings disappeared and he looked like a normal broken boy. They rushed to take him from me and started to fuss over him, running him to our family infirmary. I wondered what was wrong with them until the boy was out of sight and it all hit me then. I brought a broken boy with disappearing wings into my house when I should have brought him to the hospital or the police. He's a stranger too! I have no idea what he was capable of. What in the world was I thinking? '<em>You weren't thinking.<em>' I thought to myself before running to the infirmary.

The nurses told me to wait outside because the doctor was working hard in the infirmary to make the boy's breathing stable. They told me it was a miracle that he survived this long. According to them he had several broken ribs, a crack to the front and back of his skull, a broken arm, and a vein cut by his bone fragments. I waited for I don't know how long. For the doctor to come out and bring news about the boy that made me think so oddly. As I waited I thought about what the boy could be and where he could have came from. Could he have come from space, could he be an alien? Might he be from the future, is he what humans become in a thousand or so years? Is he possibly from another dimension, some space hopper of sorts? Or maybe he was none of the above. Maybe he was from heaven, maybe he was an angel.

I contemplated the last choice the most. He did have wings and he was quite angelic to me. He did fall from the sky and he did somehow live. Maybe it was true, maybe he was from heaven. I was deciding whether or not to ask him if he was when the doctor let me in when I was hit with a painful kick to the side that sent me skidding on the floor. I groaned and picked myself up from the floor. I turned to see my friend, housemate, and guardian, Suzuki Adelheid. She looked really mad, apparently she found out that I skipped school today and came to punish me.

"Enma! You have some guts to come home while ditching school." she said, pulling out her metal fans. I immediately put up my arms in front of my face in defense and heard myself ramble an excuse automatically. "I'm sorry, Adel! I was walking to school like I was supposed to but then this boy fell from the sky and I brought him home." I shouted quickly before bracing myself. Adel lowered her fans and looked at me. "_You brought a boy home?_" she seethed, making me flinch. I nodded slowly and watched her head for the infirmary door. The door slid open before she had the chance to kick it open and the doctor put a shocked expression on his face when he saw her there. "L-Lady Adelheid! What are you doing here, at home, so early?" he asked before being pushed aside. I scrambled up and shuffled past him muttering, "Sorry Doctor Manabu." The doctor closed the door.

Adel strutted towards the occupied hospital type bed and glared down at the now soundly sleeping boy. The doctor stood beside me and watched the two with a worried look. He knew Adel would definitely hurt anyone if they were in the way of her 'cleansing'. We once had to redo the whole infirmary because she was whipping Julie, another one of my housemate, into the walls, shattering them into fragments of plaster, wood, and brick. I shifted on my feet, worried for the poor boy's safety, he didn't deserve to be killed when he was, seemingly, young, about as old as I was. I watched as Adel scanned him over. "Hm, you say he fell from the sky?" she asked me without moving her eyes from the boy. "Y-Yeah, I did." I stuttered. She looked at him and thought for a moment. "We'll wait for him to wake up and then interrogate him." she decided. "What, he's seriously hurt with broken bones and cut veins, Adel!" I shouted before feeling a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see the doctor smiling at me. "Actually he's all better now. Somehow he healed himself while I was treating him. He's truly a medical wonder, I wish I could study him, but that wouldn't be proper would it?" Doctor Manabu sighed, looking over the boy with brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"He has the ability to heal himself? Just what is this boy?" Adel mumbled to herself, putting up her fans and taking a seat across from the boy in the bed. "We'll wait for him to wake up and then interrogate him as planned, but if you would find it more comforting I promise I'll be as gentle as an interrogator can be." With that we started to wait again, making me realize that this boy must make many wait on him. '_He must be a handful for the person in charge of him._' I mused in my mind, unaware that a dark eyed 'angel' with a fedora sneezed up in the sky.

* * *

><p>It was after lunch when the boy finally woke up. Adel and I had just walked back into the infirmary for the dining hall to see the boy sitting up in his bed. He wasn't frantic or worried about where he could be. His chocolate brown eyes looked up at us when we came in and quickly dropped to back to his lap and he fiddled with the stark white sheets as we took a seat. "Start talking," Adel commanded, folding her arms. "Just who are you, <em>what <em>are you?" The boy looked up at her before turning to me. After a couple of seconds he leaned back into his pillow and took a deep breath.

"You speak Japanese? Then I guess we're in Japan. Since you helped me out I won't lie to you. My name in your language is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am an _Incola Sky_." The boy, _Tsunayoshi_, said. "'_Incola Sky_'? That's Latin, right; meaning 'inhabitant of the sky'." I asked gaining a smile and a nod. "So you truly did fall from the sky?" Adel asked, also gaining a nod. "Does that mean you're like an angel?" I asked. The boy thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "We are like what you call angels that is true. Though we aren't quite the same." he said. Interested, I motioned him to say more.

"We do fly, but we don't have halos we have flames instead. They aren't for show or to look pretty either, they're used to help keep the balance of the good and bad things that happen here, on Earth. We also don't all dress in white or bright colors; in fact most of my comrades always dress in dark colors. Not all of us are musically inclined, actually my cousin sounds like he's hacking something out his throat when he tries to sing." he went on, looking up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. "What you call 'Heaven' we call _'quae Regnum Sky_' or 'the Sky Realm'. It's not at all like heaven. Actually, it's a cruel dog-eat-dog kind of place that you really don't want to visit. Everyone there is really into business and boring things like money. Did you think Heaven would charge you for a glass of water? I wouldn't either." I stared at him, surprised that I wasn't shocked. I had just learned that 'Heaven' wasn't the paradise it was made out to be but was a world that acted like ours, selfish and greedy. Why wasn't I shocked? Was it the fact that I knew deep down in my heart that there was no such thing as a perfect pure world.

"Sounds harsh, is that why you're here?" I asked. Tsunayoshi shook his head. "No. No matter how tough it is in _quae Regnum Sky_ I would never leave it like that. I said the _inhabitants _were kind of horrible, not the place itself. The world is so big and beautiful that I can't even explain it. I came because I need to complete a series of tests as a sort of coming of age." he explained. "Really how old are you now?" I asked because he looked as old as me. "I'm going to be sixteen in six months." he explained. He looked around and got up on the other side of the bed. "I think I have to go now." he said before walking towards the door. "No you don't." Adel interrupted, getting up and blocking his path. "Stay, you have nowhere else to go, do you? Stay here while you do your tests." she offered. Tsunayoshi put on a shocked expression. "B-But I couldn't stay here without giving you anything in return!" he stuttered. Adel smiled, making me shiver. What does she have under her sleeve? "It's okay; you can pay us with your body." I fell out my chair and hit the floor hard. My nose was bleeding from the impure thoughts that ran through my mind.

"Oh, Enma. Not like that you little pervert!" Adel shouted. "I meant he has to let Doctor Manabu study him, you've been spending too much time with Julie. Come along, Sawada; let's get you as far away from this pervert as possible." With that she and a confused Tsunayoshi walked out. I followed not far behind, spluttering and hold tightly onto my nose.

The rest of my 'family' came home after a couple hours later and met Tsunayoshi. Koyo just snorted at him and walked away, muttering something Koyo-like under his breath. Shitopi-chan, Kaoru, and Rauji greeted him warmly and immediately started striking up conversations, even Kaoru who was extremely shy. Julie didn't seem that interested, probably because Tsunayoshi was a boy. We ate an early dinner and I was put in charge of showing Tsunayoshi around after.

"Um…so this is the third floor bathroom, you'll probably be using this one since your room is the room right next door." I finished nervously. I opened the door to one of the guest rooms and revealed a neat yet dusty room; I guess the maids didn't really bother since we never have guests. It was a pretty big room with a queen sized bed with stark white sheet pushed up against the wall across from the door under an old style window that opened out. The flooring was red mahogany and the walls were painted a cream color. Large bookshelves were placed on all the walls and went up to the ceiling. The bookshelves parted in the middle of the right and left hand walls, making room for the door to a closet and a desk. I flicked on the lights and watched the room turn considerably brighter. Tsunayoshi seemed to like the room because he had a huge smile on his face as he looked around. He turned around to look at me, that same bright smile in full bloom, and said, "Thanks for showing me around…sorry, I don't think you told me your name."

I smacked myself in the forehead. Of course I would forget the most important thing, introducing me to the new beautiful boy that was living in my house. Tsunayoshi looked at me for a while before I burst into short, nervous laughter. "Ha ha, m-my name is Enma Kozato, n-nice to meet you." I stuttered before cursing my nervousness. Tsunayoshi smile grew. "Well, you can call me 'Tsuna-kun' and I'll call you 'Enma-kun', okay?" he asked, sticking out his hand that was covered by his long sleeves. I smiled and nodded before grabbing his hand in mine.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up late and had to run all the way to school, I didn't even have time to say goodbye to Tsuna-kun. I barely made it into the classroom and past Adel. I sighed as I plopped down in my seat and weakly opened my eyes to look at the teacher in front of the chalkboard. I went to Namimori-Shimon School for Grades K-12, one big school that used to be two separate ones. It's ruled by Adel and the cold skylark, Hibari Kyouya. The rules are either followed or you get punished to the fullest extent of the law.<p>

My teacher, Harada-sensei, was writing something on the board. When he finished it read: Welcome New Student! He turned around and leaned on his desk with a smile on his face. "Good morning class! Today, as you can see, we will be welcoming a new transfer student. Please welcome him warmly!" he said, waving a hand toward the opening sliding door. It revealed Tsuna-kun in a uniform just like my own. (The uniform that he wore when he first appeared in the manga.) He walked to the front of the class and smiled shyly, gaining squeals and love-struck sighs from girls and boys alike. It made me feel strangely jealous for some reason.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi; it's very nice to meet you." Tsuna-kun said before bowing. The squeals got louder and I started to get irritated. Tsuna-kun was mine….Wait, what? '_Did I just think that?_' I thought, blushing slightly. "Very nice introduction, Tsunayoshi-kun. Please take a seat next to Enma-kun." Harada-sensei said, pointing at me. Tsuna-kun took the empty seat to my right and turned his head to smile at me. My blush burned brighter and I looked away to my left side, facing the floor.

During lunch I pulled Tsuna-kun up to the roof for questioning. "W-What are you doing here, Tsuna-kun." I asked when we got there. Tsuna-kun just smiled again making me just a little less mad than I was before. "One of my tests is to see what humans my age are like. This place is amazing! There are _so _many different kinds of humans here." he said cheerfully before looking around like a hyperactive squirrel. I couldn't help but smile at his adorable face and grabbed his hand. "Tell me when you're about to go somewhere next time, okay? I'll be sure to help you as much as I can." I told him, leading him towards the door. He nodded and piped a cheerful 'okay'. We then stepped down the stairs, hand in hand, not knowing that a certain carnivore was watching us with a smirk, muttering something about 'new prey'.

After school Tsuna-kun and I walked into town since Tsuna needed to do something. "What is it you need to do again?" I asked for the third time that day. Tsuna smiled back at me and started walking backwards. "I'm looking for something I dropped during the crash, I know it fell somewhere around down town." he answered looking around. I got curious at that. What kind of item could this thing be? It _was _from his world, _Regnum Sky_, so it must be something I've never seen anything like before. I was so curious that I decided to ask, "What is it?" Tsuna smiled and placed a finger to his lips. "It's a secret! You'll see it when we find the thing." he said before smiling and turning around to face forward. "But how will we find it?" I asked, running up to walk at his side. "The flames, can't you see them? They're leading the way." he said, pointing forward. I followed his hand and saw a neon green flame that snapped and crackled as it led the way in a straight line.

"Can anyone else see this?" I asked. Tsuna shook his head and giggled. "No, only special people can see or feel the flames, it's no wonder you can see them, Enma-kun." he stated, making me blush once again. '_S-Special? Tsuna thinks I'm special?_' I thought my inner self jumping up and down in glee. "Really," I asked. "That's really cool." Tsuna-kun nodded and followed the flame farther into the city. "Tsuna-kun, can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded and I continued. "Was this line always here?" Tsuna shook his head. "This line appeared when the item got separated from me; it was made to do so in case it ever got lost like now." Tsuna answered, turning right sharply into a long alleyway. I turned quickly and ran after him since he was now five feet ahead of me. "Are we almost there?" I asked. Tsuna nodded and pointed toward a huge glass building. It was at least 15-stories high and had the string of flames leading up its side.

"There it is! The item is up on the roof." Tsuna shouted happily clasping his hands together and running across the street towards the building. "Wait a minute, Tsuna-kun." I shouted running after him. Tsuna luckily got across without getting hurt. Unfortunately, I almost got hit twice and was scared out of my mind by the time I got to the other side. I couldn't take a breather though, because Tsuna was walking into the building. "**Wait!**" I screamed, pulling him from going any farther into the building. "You can't just walk in there!" Tsuna looked at me with confused eyes. "Why not?" he asked, making me stop and think. Why couldn't he? There was no rule that said we couldn't. Why did I think it was wrong? Was it just the fact the place itself looked so menacing? And why is it that Tsuna had to be the one to show me this? Maybe it was because he was from another world and he saw things differently, maybe it was because he wasn't afraid to ask or think 'why' to the things he wasn't allowed.

"I…..I guess you're right. There really is no reason for us not to be allowed." I said, letting him go. He smiled and strutted in through the automatic doors with me following hesitantly behind.

* * *

><p>I watched in awe as Tsuna strutted forward through the door, past the front desk, through crowds of nicely dressed men and women and to the elevator all with purpose. No one thought anything of it or looked at him oddly, as if a 15-year-old boy in a school uniform belonged in their work place. I awkwardly walked forward and immediately got stopped by the man at the front desk. "You, boy, come here. What do you think you're doing?" he asked. He was a big guy, I could tell even though he was sitting down in a rolling chair, with pale grey hair and dark black eyes. He looked around 50 or 60-years-old.<p>

"I-I was just-"I was cut off by Tsuna who managed to get to my side in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry, sir. This is my friend, please let us through." he said. I looked at him like I was crazy. Why would this old man allow us anything? The old man looked at us, a frown placed on his face before it turned up into a smile. "Oh, go ahead, you're such a charming young man." he said, waving us off. I stood, shocked, and Tsuna had to pull me into the elevator. We were finally all alone so I turned toward him with a 'What the hell?' look. "It's _Lepos de Sky_, 'Charm of the Sky'. It's something we _Incola Sky _use it while in the human world to get what we want." he explained casually. I frowned. "Is that how you got me to take you home?" I asked, not liking the idea of being controlled. Tsuna shook his head and put on a mischievous smile. "No, that was just you."

We stepped out onto the roof and were hit by a soft, cool breeze. The roof was empty from what I could see, but there was a small flight of stairs leading up to a higher segment of the roof. I saw the string of flames once again and followed it with my eyes; it was leading up the stairs. "Come on, Enma-kun. The item's just up there!" Tsuna chimed before running up the stairs. I sighed and followed him up the stairs, trying to keep him out of trouble. At the top of the steps Tsuna stood, looking across the small platform. He ran where the line ended and picked something hiding behind a huge electric generator.

"There you are! I was worried I wouldn't find you." he said, standing up. His back was facing me so I couldn't see what he held in his hands. "Tsuna," I started, walking up to him. "Why are you talking to an inanimate object?" Tsuna turned his head and looked at the thing in his arm. "Inanimate? What are you talking about? This little one is definitely animate." he said before turning completely around. In his arms was a little boy, probably 5 or 6-years-old, with a huge afro and round green eyes. Two horns stuck out his curly brown hair and matched his little cow print suit. He was clutching Tsuna's jacket tightly and snot was coming out his nose while he sobbed. "Dame-Tsuna! Stupid Dame-Tsuna! You lost the great and powerful Lambo-sama! For that I'll punish you while you sleep!" he screamed. Tsuna chuckled at the threat and patted the boy's head.

"Now now, Lambo! I found you right away, didn't I? I didn't have to worry much either, because you're so great and powerful and you can do anything and everything other people can't." Tsuna gushed, obviously trying to butter the little boy up enough to stop crying. Apparently flattery _can _get you somewhere because the boy immediately stopped sobbing and started laughing a slightly obnoxious and highly annoying laugh. "Gyahahaha! Of course I can, Dame-Tsuna is a little less 'dame' for noticing." he declared smugly. I looked at the boy and thought about different ways I could kill him. Of course I wouldn't _really_ kill the boy; apparently he was important to Tsuna. Which reminds me, what's his connection to Tsuna?

"Hey Tsuna, is this your little brother or cousin?" I asked, walking over. Tsuna shook his head. "No, well…..kind of. Lambo's family and my family are friends. Since Lambo was kind of annoying his dad sent him to live with us so we could….mellow him out." Tsuna explained before adding. "Taking care of him is part of my tests." I have no idea what taking care of a cow brat has got to do with a coming-of-age test but I accepted the answer. "So, is that all we have to do today?" I asked. Tsuna looked at the sky; I hadn't realized it was turning a mix of deep red and orange until now. Tsuna looked at the darkening sky and frowned. "Well, I lost a couple more things but I guess it can wait 'til tomorrow." he said, walking towards the stairs. "Oh, okay. Hey wait! Why did you let Lambo wait? He's just a baby!" I asked, running after him. Tsuna laughed and trotted down the steps. "It's because Lambo has some tough skin." He answered, puzzling me. '_Is Tsuna a child abuser?_'

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

The three boys got out of the building much more quickly than they came in and started walking home. They were unaware of the eyes watching their every move. "_Tsuna,_" a soft voice sighed. "I can't wait 'til you figure out you don't need to finish these stupid tests. You don't have to grow up, because I can take care of you." The voices owner gave out a sigh and his two companions shook their heads. "You're really resorting to stalking? I know you're my best friend but you are acting kind of crazy." one of his companions said, making their third companion nod in agreement. "Yes, you have been acting out of it, friend." the third voice said.

The original voice growled in frustration, "What am I supposed to do? He's so far away from me and now look at this; he's with a fucking human!" The original voice started stomping his feet onto the pavement because of the unfairness of it all. "He's supposed to love _me and only me_." he growled with a sort of finality. The original voice's companions sighed and shook their heads. "You must be going insane." the second voice mused. "Come on, let's get you home." The original voice's companions grabbed an arm each and hoisted the voice away up into the sky.

Down on the streets Tsunayoshi looked up at the sky once more, having an odd sensation run through his body. "Is something wrong?" Enma asked with a worried look on his face. Tsunayoshi shook his head and slowly turned around. "No, I just had a weird feeling. I think something bad is going to happen."

* * *

><p>Me: How did you all like it? Was it good, bad, okay? Give me feedback and keep in mind that since school started I won't be able to update as much. Read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Please check my new account (FruitSnapple) for updates and information. Just so that I don't break the site rules, here's a quick story.

Tsuna walked down the street.

He got chased by a dog.

Some hot bishonen saved him.

They fell in love.

The End.


End file.
